The Dark Megamen Verse
by Lander Blazer
Summary: An idea for a trilogy of fics. The Dark Megamanverse is world where Magick and tecnhology exist together, miracles and science working shoulder to shoulder. The megamen from this verse are darker than the others. More info inside for those interested.


**The Dark Megamen**

The DarkMegamenverse is an idea of mine that popped up randomly. It's actually a trilogy of new histories, on a new alternate universe, where magick and technology co-exist with each other. The Megamen of this universe, instead of charismatic and idealistic heroes, are instead dark, bloody and sometimes evil, tough they can are still good. They are anti-heroes. I don't know if I will write about then or not since I have an original fic going on FP, but they have potential in my eyes.

Differently from the mainverse, the successors aren't more powerful, they all have around the same power and get stronger the more enemies they fight. They probably could be as strong as Starforce Megaman(Who fough while under the gravity of a supermassive black hole against Sirius… Just so people can see how powerful he is…).

Well, if anyone wants to use one of those Megamen for a fic, just pm me and say the name of the fic when you make one. I will not say their backgrounds much here since I also plan on writing about them in the future.

Well, here is the main 3 megaman of this universe, it might have more, but I only tough up about those 3.

**Megaman Avenger**

_Time Period: 20XX_

_Main Powers:_

Avenger Buster- A pointy-looking buster that can fire automatically, charge up to 3 levels of magick, has a sniper function where the blasts instead of destructive, are piercing. Can shot from a few kilometers away with 100% accuracy in sniper mode.

Azazel- A demonic looking laser/runic blade. One handed, long and heavy enough to crush a war tank, Avenger however, can lift it with ease. The blade can be hidden in a pocket dimension by Avenger and also called out from nowhere. It can pierce barriers and do both psychical damage and spiritual damage. Can be charged up with Avenger's magickal energy.

Flight- His magick allow flight and high speed movement.

Elemental Sorcery- Being a mage who works mostly with elementals, he can, by 'fusing' with a elemental, gain his or hers powers. At first, he is only capable of fusing with one at a time, however it can increase as the time goes. He can take friendly elementals with him to battle by sealing them in a blank card, which are used to house spirits when a mage can't afford to have then wandering about. It serves as a temporary home for them.

**Main Enemy-**

_The Four Seasons Guardians_

**Megaman Lunar**

_Timeline: 22XX_

_Main Powers:_

Tear Buster- A sinister, bat-ish looking buster. Can fire automatically. Can charge up to two levels of magick. His buster has a special function which easily allows even uncharged blasts to pierce trough a barrier, be it spiritual or psychical. He can change to a mode where his blasts get a homing power, but the second level charge takes much more energy than normal.

Demonic Wings- Lunar's cape, which are actually his wings, allow him to fly and move at high speeds even without flapping them. Also, they serve as a special shield which can be extended to protect his whole body. They have a special kind of effect where a piercing attack has its powers reduced, even those from his own buster. However, if he can overpower the attack, the damage is zeroed. He can also use his wing to slash his enemies as if it here a sharp sword.

Blood Claws- His claws can grow and become sharp enough to pierce adamantium, even more if charged with his magickal power. He uses this to fight on close quarters if there are no weapons available.

Predator's grasp- As a vampire, he needs to absorb energy to keep on going. He can do it in two manners: Absorbing energy with tendrils-like things that grow from his wings, which can serve as one of his ranged attacks or by sucking blood. Enemies hit with this get weaker while he gets stronger. If he absorbs a great quantity of energy, he can copy whatever abilities his enemies or targets have.

**Main Enemy-**

_The Vampire Hunters_

**Notes-**

He is vampire. Not a human, but he can live with them.

**Megagirl Hydra**

_Timeline: 30XX_

_Main Powers:_

Hydra Busters: Her long hair can turn into many hydra heads (Thus the name hydra) that can bite or shot energy blasts. Each head can fire automatically, but the accuracy is down when doing that, so she sticks to semi-automatic fire with her heads. They can charge up to one level of magick. The main Hydra buster, on her hands, can fire automatically and have better accuracy than her heads, and can charge up to 3 levels, tough it takes longer to charge than Avenger's. When trying to bite her enemies, the hydra heads have an unlimited range (as far as she can see) and can grow large enough to swallow a building. Enemies swallowed that way get their energy drained.

Divided Conscience: She can divide her conscience on a small level, actually making each of her Hydra heads fully automated, being able to make battle plans of their own and informing then to the main conscience. It was the benefit of making her see much more variables in a battle than a normal person can. Thanks to that, she also gets to see time slower than most. Tough high-speed enemies can still over speed her.

Null Movement: She can move at high speeds and can jump high altitudes, but can't fly with her powers alone. However, she isn't affected by the resistance of water and/or air, making her quicker than the other Megamen. When underwater, she actually looks like she is flying.

Runic Sorcery: She is the only mage in the world that was full knowledge of the runic alphabet and it's magickal properties, whereas other mages only use then for certain magicks. Thanks to that, she can actually create new powers for herself if she comes up with the correct sentence. By scribing magickal runes in the air, she has a night-unlimited supply of different powers.

**Main Enemy-**

_Andromeda Galaxy's Olympus_


End file.
